


Without A Clue

by Malliday



Series: Rom Coms Remixed [2]
Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clueless-Inspired, Conageddon Beer Pong Inspiration, Ex-Step-Siblings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Bellamy, Jealous Clarke, Masters TA Bellamy, Rom Com Series, Valley Girl Clarke with a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malliday/pseuds/Malliday
Summary: Clarke Griffin was a reformed Valley Girl just trying to make it through her summer vacation on college without inadvertently jumping her ex-step-brother.Yes, EX Step brother.As in, he wasn't her brother, damn it, and her dad sure as hell wasn't HIS dad.But that was kind of hard to do when the asshole was also charming, intelligent, thoughtful -Yeah.It was gonna be a long summer.OR The next two-shot in my Romantic Comedy REMIX Series - INSPIRED BY CLUELESS





	1. Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyyyy!!!
> 
> Welcome to RomComREMIX story numero dos!
> 
> This one, ladies and gents, is loosely inspired by the movie CLUELESS.
> 
> If you haven't seen it, fix your life, as usual.
> 
> Think - Young, hot Paul Rudd playing a charming, dorky heart throb to Alicia's Silverstone's Airhead with a Heart-of-Gold.
> 
> CLASSIC.
> 
> See you on the flip side ;)

**Part 1 - Back Again**

 

The dewey summer air was thick with humidity as it was want to be at this time of year in Southern California. She hopped down out of the front seat of her Jeep Wrangler and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her summer dress, adjusting the straps that had twisted inadvertently during her drive home.

 

Looking up at her dad’s mansion, she exhaled softly and felt herself smile at the feeling of being home. 

 

It was a long drive home from her college upstate, but this would be the last trip for a while, at least. The backseat was loaded down with every last thing she could squeeze from her sophomore dorm room and the rest would be coming with the movers later in the evening.

 

She left most of her belongings in the Jeep but grabbed her backpack from the passenger side seat and hoisted it over her shoulder, dragging herself up the staircase to the front door.

 

“Dad!” She yelled as she pushed the door open, dropping her backpack by the umbrella rack and making her way to the right side of the room. “I’m home!”

 

Her voice echoed in the chambers of the foyer, the sound reverberating off the marble walls and floor. Surely he could hear her?

 

_ Is he not home? _

 

He knew she was coming home at this time but he still wasn’t here?

 

That wasn’t like him.

 

She walked out of the foyer, through the hallway, and into the kitchen where there was a piece of paper lying on the counter top at the island.

 

_ Welcome home, Sweetheart! _

 

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for your homecoming, but I had to cover a class at the last minute. I will be home around 4:30. Dinner will be at 6 this evening and we will have guests. _

 

_ Dad _

 

She rolled her eyes. Typical.

 

Her dad was a professor at UCLA and was always occupied with his job. She supposed that was part of the responsibility of his being the foremost expert in ancient languages in the country, but he couldn’t find a single other person to cover a class so he could be home for his only daughter’s move back?

 

Oh well. No need in whining.

 

She made her way back to the foyer and grabbed her backpack, almost running into Clara on her way up the staircase to her room.

 

“Oh! Clara! It’s so good to see you!” She greeted with a huge grin.

 

Clara was in her mid 50s and had really been a surrogate mother of sorts to Clarke as she was growing up, what with her dad being at the university so often and his string of wives never staying long enough to develop an actual emotional connection.

 

“Ms. Clarke!” Clara said enthusiastically, her British accent a welcome reminder of  _ home _ . “We’re so happy you’re home! I will make sure all of your luggage gets taken to your room as soon as possible.”

 

Clarke leaned forward and pulled the older lady into a hug.

 

“Now, Clara, you know I’ll help you with that.” She mumbled into the woman’s shoulder. “Just let me drop this bag off upstairs.”

 

Clara nodded, smiling, and continued her trek down the stairs to the driveway where Clarke’s Jeep was parked.

 

When she finally made it to her bedroom, it was exactly as she’d expected. Nothing had changed. The sun was shining brilliantly through the tall windows, making the yellow bedspread almost glow in its rays, the glass doors leading to the balcony overlooking the pool in the backyard beckoning her to come lounge. The soft white rug that covered a large part of the hardwood floors in front of her bed looked so inviting, she mentally made note to go to the bookstore and buy the latest Cassandra Clare novel for summer break.

 

She exited just as quickly as she came, wanting to meet Clara downstairs but found herself pausing before she started her descent down the stairs.

 

The door to the guest room at the end of the hallway was propped open.

 

It was unusual, to say the least, but then again, her father did mention they would have guests at dinner that evening.

 

Curious, she walked down the hall to the open door and peeked inside.

 

Well, whoever they were, they were a slob. Books were strewn across every available surface and the bed was unmade. Her eyes narrowed in on a red flannel draped over the back of the desk chair and her gut clenched in vague recognition.

 

Shaking herself from her musings, she turned on her heel and headed down the stairs to help Clara. Couldn’t very well allow her to do all of Clarke’s work  _ for _ her. 

  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


At 4:30, the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed throughout the foyer and into the sitting room off the side.

 

Clarke sat up from where she was lounging on the soft, gray sofa to see her dad placing his briefcase by the front door.

 

“Dad!” She squealed, launching herself from the sofa and running in his direction.

 

“Cupcake!” He gleefully responded, hugging her and lifting her from the ground, spinning her in a circle.

 

“How was work?” She asked politely, stepping back to smile at the disheveled look on his face.

 

He sighed.

 

“It was fine.” He grinned. “But enough about me, let’s talk about you! How was your drive home?”

 

The two of them reacquainted themselves over a piece of cake from the carrot cake Clara had made that was sitting on the island. 

 

He made her promise not to tell Clara that he let her have cake before dinner when she came back the next day.

 

They spoke of basic pleasantries and caught up for a solid twenty minutes before she felt brave enough to bring up what was really on her mind.

 

“I just-” She paused, tapping her fork against her china plate. “I just don’t know, dad. I’m not really happy at Berkeley. I thought I would be, but…”

 

He tilted his head somewhat, his face sad but understanding.

 

“This isn’t because of me, is it? Because I’m fine, Clarke. I have Clara and-”

 

“No, no, no.” She cut him off. “It’s not  _ just _ that. Of course I  _ would _ feel better if I were closer to home and able to watch you and make sure you’re eating correctly.” She eyed the carrot cake he had just stuffed into his mouth and he grinned with his mouth closed, completely unapologetic. “But no… I just feel… Lonely. Like I don’t really belong there.”

 

Her dad chewed thoughtfully before swallowing.

 

“Well, you don’t  _ have  _ to go back, sweetheart. We have all summer to figure out what you’d like to do.” He sat his fork down gently on the china plate. “But for tonight, let’s just enjoy one another’s company.”

 

Clarke smiled softly and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” She looked down at her watch. “So who’s our company for dinner this evening? I’m a little surprised that someone’s been invited over my first night back.”

 

Her dad pursed his lips and stood, grabbing their dishes from the counter and moving to the sink to the rinse them out.

 

“Just a colleague.”

 

She eyed him suspiciously.

 

“Just a colleague, huh? So who’s shacked up in our guest room, then?”

 

“He’s not  _ shacked up _ he’s just-”

 

Her dad paused, realizing he had spilled just a little, and placed the dishes in the sink before turning around to face her, leaning his arms on the countertop behind him.

 

“He stays here some nights when we work too late. I don’t like him driving home past a certain time, especially knowing where his apartment is.”

 

She thought silently for a second and then it clicked.

 

“NO. DAD. You can’t be serious!”

 

Her dad sighed and straightened his posture once more, crossing his arms across his chest, and giving her his very best “dad stare.” Which was  _ laughable, _ honestly, because he was one hundred percent the reason she was so spoiled.

 

“I’m  _ very  _ serious, Clarke.”

 

She huffed, standing suddenly.

 

“You said a  _ colleague! _ He’s not a- a colleague!”

 

“He is! I’ve taken him on as my research assistant for the summer to give him some experience before he starts as my Master’s student this fall. He even has a few minor TA duties for my classes this semester.”

 

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped comically.

 

“YOU HIRED HIM?? Dad! Isn’t that like.. I don’t know, nepotism or something?”

 

Her dad snorted unattractively and placed his hands on his hips, his “dad glare” becoming more pronounced.

 

“You know, I believe  _ you’re  _ the one who is always talking about how he’s not  _ actually _ family.”

 

Her mouth snapped shut because she knew he had her there.

 

“Well, I mean, not really. You are Aurora were married for like, FIVE MONTHS or something ridiculous, but doesn’t the  _ university _ at least consider this in their decisions?”

 

She was borderline hysterical now, she knew that. She could  _ not _ spend an entire summer around-

 

“Clarke, that’s enough.” His voice snapped and she knew he actually meant it. He never spoke to her that way. “He’s earned this spot and it’s not  _ his _ fault that his step-father is the supervisor of the most sought-after master’s assistant history position in California.”

 

“You’re  _ not _ his step-father.” She huffed, properly admonished, her tone petulant and defeated.

 

“Noted. Now. He will be home around 6 for dinner. I expect you to be on your very best behavior. I never understood why the two of you didn’t get along more, you’re both exceptional children. It baffles me.” 

 

And with that, he exited the kitchen, heading in the direction of his study.

 

_ Fucking great. _

 

She practically stomped up to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed, staring angrily up at the ceiling.

 

She hadn’t had to see him since Christmas and was all too happy about that. She  _ really _ didn’t want him to hear about her misgivings of Berkeley and have to hear him say “I told you so.”

 

Biting down on her bottom lip, she remembered the conversation they’d had when she was a senior in high school.

 

_ “Why would you even want to go to Berkeley? It’s on the other side of the state. There are plenty of amazing universities around here.” _

 

_ “Because maybe not all of us want to stick around here. Maybe we want to get away, spread our wings a little bit.” _

 

_ “You’re such a spoiled Princess, aren’t you? You don’t even know how good you have it!” _

 

_ “What does Berkeley even have to do with me being spoiled? That’s ridiculous!” _

 

_ “You know what? You’re right. Go! Go to Berkeley. Go find yourself or what the fuck ever. But know this - You’re not gonna find what you’re looking for there.” _

 

She definitely didn’t want to admit he’d been right.

 

She wasn’t even sure what he was right  _ about _ , really. All she knew was that she left for college with a hole in her heart, seeking to fill it, and she failed. She was running out of ideas on what it even was she was missing. She was studying art and fashion design - What she’d always wanted to study - And she was happy with it. Ecstatic even! She knew she was in the right field and she was good at it.

 

But she was still so… off.

 

And he was definitely going to rub it in.

 

She picked up the pillow beside her, placed it over her head, and screamed loudly, the fabric muffling the sound.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


She was chopping onions with the water running, trying not to fall victim to the vegetable’s fumes. The sauce was simmering on the stovetop beside her and it already smelled delicious, but she still had a little ways to go before it would be done.

 

Clara had told her she would make dinner earlier that day but she’d told her that  _ she _ wanted to make her father dinner her first night back.

 

She inhaled the aromas wafting around the kitchen and scooped the chopped onions in her hands before dropping them in the sauce. Grabbing the spoon from beside the stove, she stirred it slowly, turning the heat down so that it wouldn’t bubble and pop all over the stove’s surface.

 

“Smells delicious, Princess.”

 

She jumped at the deep voice just beside her ear and dropped the wooden spoon in the sauce, spinning around suddenly to greet the smug asshole standing behind her.

 

“Bellamy.” She gritted out, her teeth clenched.

 

“Clarke.” He said, his voice deceptively charming as he grinned.

 

“Personal space, much?” She muttered, turning back around to grab her spoon, stirring it once more before placing it on the holder beside the stove.

 

“I mean yeah, it’s a thing, I guess.” He shrugged one of his shoulders as she watched him walk to the refrigerator. “But where’s the fun in that?”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“Uh, I don’t know? The comfort of others around you?”

 

He grabbed the carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and smirked, walking back in her direction. His eyes drifted downwards, eyeing her with amusement.

 

Leaning in close to her face, his nose inches from her own, he spoke.

 

“Are you saying I make you uncomfortable, Princess?”

 

She glared at him spitefully and pushed him backwards, her palms against his chest.

 

“Don’t be an ass, Bellamy.”

 

His cocksure smile was back and he opened the orange juice, taking a swig straight from the container.

 

“UGH! Could you not? What are you, an animal?” She scrunched up her nose at his uncouth actions. “Okay Google, remind me to buy orange juice tomorrow.”

 

Her smart speaker confirmed the reminder and Bellamy grinned at her before taking another sip of the carton.

 

“You think this is the first time I’ve drank from this carton?” He asked with a tilted eyebrow and she fake vomited, rushing to the fridge for a bottle of water to rinse her mouth from the contamination.

 

“That’s right, Princess. You drank my spit. How does it feel?”

 

She felt the shiver before she registered it, hiding her face behind the refrigerator door, opening the water and taking a sip to gather herself before she closed it again.

 

“Disgusting. If you’ll kindly keep all of your bodily fluids away from me, that would be great.”

 

His grin became more leachorous then and she cut him off before he could even respond.

 

“I’m leaving the room. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. If you’re not at the table, we’re eating without you.”

 

She could hear him chuckle as she rushed to escape the stifling, hot air of the kitchen.

 

At 21, she would be brave enough to admit that the condition of the air in the kitchen had less to do with the sauce cooking on the stove top and more to do with her completely  _ inconvenient _ attraction to her step brother.

 

At 15, as a sophomore in high school and before their parents got married, he had been 18 and she thought he hung the moon. He was  _ so  _ hot - A senior, football star, and total nerd. How was it possible for someone to be attractive, athletic,  _ and _ graduate number one in their class?

 

It was stupid. A crush, really. 

 

And then their parents got married and that squashed _that._ She’d been heartbroken, of course, but her friends were _so_ _jealous._

 

She’d never said aloud how she’d felt about the older, senior guy, but when he moved into their mansion, her friends were visiting more than ever, hoping to see Bellamy leaving the shower.

 

But no,  _ she _ was the only one “lucky” enough to accidentally see him in a towel.

 

Again. Could she reiterate how  _ inconvenient _ it was to think your step brother was hot?

 

Worse? He thought she was a kid. Always roughing up her carefully coiffed hairstyle, glaring at guys who stared too long at the mall.... Not to mention he drove her to school. 

 

It was honestly the worst.

 

Luckily,  _ the worst _ only lasted five months and then her dad and Aurora got an annulment. She thought that would be the end of it, but no. 

 

Apparently not.

 

Because her dad had always wanted a  _ son _ , you see. He loved her, truly. He spoiled her to death. But suddenly, he had a son and he wasn’t about to let go of that.

 

So for the rest of Bellamy’s senior year, he still drove her to and from school.

 

And even though they weren’t siblings anymore, he still glared at all of her potential suitors. Even “accidentally” shoved Finn Collins into a locker while he was walking down the hallway that one time.

 

She’d confronted him about it, of course, and he’d told her that she shouldn’t be dating an older guy.

 

Of course, he didn’t like it when she reminded him that she knew  _ for a fact _ that he’d slept with her friend Raven at the beginning of their sophomore year.

 

Somehow, her father’s five month marriage to Bellamy’s dad ended up with her being stuck with her high school crush for the rest of her life, long after their parents had ended things.

 

So for years after, he would give her “life lessons” and “advice” about the boys and girls she dated, always coming up with some reason or another as to why they were subpar.

 

_ “You should just wait for college, Princess.”  _ He’d told her.

 

Which of course led to their blow out.

 

See, before her spring semester of her senior year in high school, she and Bellamy had always  _ bickered _ , of course. 

 

He treated her like a kid and she treated him like the asshole he was.

 

But then she’d decided to go to  _ Berkeley _ and they had the fight of all fights.

 

Now? 

 

They bickered, but there was always an edge to it that wasn’t there before. Some days the edge made her sad and angry. Some days it made her hot as hell.

 

Like she said,  _ super inconvenient. _

 

The past two years had been a reprieve almost. She was gone most of the year and while she was at Berkeley, she could almost forget about Bellamy.

 

Almost.

 

But not really.

 

And he left her alone for the most part.

 

But not really.

 

She learned during her freshman year not to post shit to her social media.

 

During her freshman English Lit course she met this girl named Lexa. She was older than she was, a senior taking the class late in her coursework. They hit it off and started dating and Clarke made the mistake of posting a pic of them on Instagram, Lexa with a bottle of beer in her hand.

 

Bellamy had called her an  _ hour _ later, reaming her about the picture.

 

_ “Who even is this girl? Are you  _ **_dating_ ** _ her? How old is she? She can fucking drink  _ **_alcohol_ ** _ , Clarke, I don’t think you need to be dating someone that much older than you.” _

 

She, of course, let him have it in return.

 

_ “What the fuck, Bellamy? Are you stalking me or something? She’s not that much older than me! And I’ll date whoever the fuck I want to! You’re not my brother!” _

 

Yeah. It wasn’t pretty.

 

So she stopped with the pictures after that. She and Lexa broke up and she dated a few other people who didn’t understand why Clarke didn’t want to post to social media.

 

Try explaining  _ that  _ to a potential suitor.

 

_ “Well, see, there’s this guy back home. I used to like - Totally crush on him, and then our parents got married and he was my step-brother, but then our parents got divorced and he wasn’t my step-brother anymore, but he’s still around all the time and treating me like a kid and giving his opinion on everything that I do in life, but I don’t say anything to him about it because secretly I  _ **_love_ ** _ that he wants to know what I’m up to and it makes me unbearably-” _

 

Yeah, no, that’s cool.

 

She would just- Not.

 

She came home on occasion over the past two years. Usually just holidays. Holiday meals and parties were  _ tense _ , needless to say. Their bickering always leaving her breathless for multiple reasons.

 

And now?

 

Now, she was home for  _ months _ with no idea what to do in the fall. Did she go back to Berkeley? Did she find a different college? One here? One further away?

 

Once thing was for sure - She wasn’t going to tell Bellamy. She didn’t want to relieve their argument about Berkeley and she definitely didn’t want to have to listen to him call her a spoiled Princess again.

 

Her watch buzzed, reminding her to take the sauce from the stovetop, so she took one last, deep breath and made her way back downstairs.

 

The kitchen was blissfully Bellamy-less when she returned and she finished preparing for dinner.

 

Yet, somehow, when everything was ready, he showed up to help her carry the plates to the dining room table.

 

“This looks delicious, cupcake.” Her dad complimented as they finished carrying the plates and took their seats on opposite sides of the table on either side of her dad.

 

“Thanks, dad.” She smiled sweetly in his direction before taking a big bite of pasta.

 

“Yeah, Princess, it smells amazing.” 

 

She looked up to see Bellamy smirking at her as he took a bite of the pasta too, his tongue following the pasta to lick up the sauce that was smeared on his bottom lip.

 

_ Oh God. _

 

She was going to fucking spontaneously combust.

 

Miraculously, they made it through dinner with no bloodshed, and Bellamy and her dad retreated to his study to get some things done for work.

 

Later, as she was lying in her bed once more, this time under her covers, she pondered many things.

 

What was she supposed to do after this summer was over?

 

And what in the  _ world _ was she supposed to do about  _ Bellamy? _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


She’d been back a week when the text from Raven came.

 

**Raven** _ Clarkeeeee let’s go to a party tonight! There’s one down by the university we can go to that my friend was telling me about. _

 

She thought about it and realized that she hadn’t  _ really _ done very much since she’d been home. Maybe she should go to the party instead of staying here, lounging on the couch, and ignoring the way her heart rate picked up everytime Bellamy walked into the front door.

 

**Clarke** _Sure. Who’s driving? What time?_

 

She confirmed all the details with Raven, deciding that her boyfriend Wick would drive, and happily bounced upstairs to pick out an ensemble.

 

Wanting to be a little risque, she went with a short black dress that one of her friends designed for her at school. It had strappy shoulders but was still able to contain her breasts appropriately thanks to the tie at the top of the back of the dress.

 

The fact that there was an opening in the back helped too.

 

Grabbing her red stilettos from her shoe closet ( _ Yes, she had a closet just for her shoes, don’t judge _ ), she made her way downstairs to the front door.

 

Wick and Raven showed up minutes later and she hopped in the backseat, ready to party.

 

“Ouch, look at  _ you,  _ Griffin! Trying to get you some tonight?”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“Can’t I just get dressed up for  _ myself? _ ” She asked haughtily, straightening in her seat.

 

Raven snorted.

 

“Not in  _ that dress,  _ you can’t.”

 

Clarke laughed and turned to look at the window as they made their way down the road.

 

It turned out the  _ university _ she had been referring to was UCLA and Clarke momentarily freaked out about it.

 

“Raven.” She hissed. “What if someone who knows my dad is here and he finds out?”

 

Raven rolled her eyes.

 

“Relax, Clarke, no one in this frat house is going to know you’re Jake Griffin’s daughter. Promise.”

 

When they walked into the downstairs of the frat house, the party was already going full swing, drunk people swaying side to side in the living room and beyond that, she could see people doing shots on what looked like the dining room table. To their left, there was a game of beer pong set up and it looked like one couple was losing  _ spectacularly. _

 

She, Raven, and Wick made their way into the living room, looking for the keg and a place to sit until they were buzzed enough to enjoy the mayhem, when she saw him.

 

“ _ Shit!” _ She whispered, ducking behind a tall guy standing next to the wall who looked startled by her actions.

 

It was Bellamy.

 

_ What the fuck was he doing at a frat party? _

 

She peeked around the tall guy’s body, brushing her long hair out of her face from where it had fallen in her haste to hide.

 

But when she looked, Bellamy was gone.

 

Her eyes brows furrowed in confusion. Had she imagined seeing him?

 

“What are you doing here, Princess?”

 

She jumped and squeaked a little at the feeling of breath against against her temple. Hands came up to steady her around her upper arms and she turned to get a good look at him.

 

“You’re much easier startled than I remember you being.” His deep voice was more relaxed than she was used to it being and she could smell the beer on his breath.

 

“Yeah, well, you try being a woman at frat party and get back to me.”

 

His smile fell then and he immediately stopped touching her.

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

 

She sighed.

 

“You didn’t, Bellamy.” She looked up at his apologetic face and felt bad for making him think that. “What are you even  _ doing _ here?”

 

Hs grin returned.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, you know.” His eyes dropped lower then, dipping to the steep cleavage of her dress and further still to the short hemline. “In  _ that _ ensemble, much less.”

 

She patted down the sides of her dress self-consciously.

 

“What’s wrong with my ensemble?”

 

“Nothing, Princess. Absolutely nothing.” 

 

Her eyes returned to his face but he was still staring at her cleavage. If it were literally anyone else in the  _ world, _ she would call them out on it. As it was, she found herself straightening her back somewhat, and if her breasts just happened to sit up a little taller, then well, so be it.

 

“Bellamy, baby, where’d you go?” A raspy voice said, sliding up beside him and placing her palm on his chest.

 

Suddenly, Clarke felt like she was 15 years old again, watching Bellamy make out with his girlfriend Gina by the bleachers.

 

Bellamy seemed to shake himself out a trance, turning to the woman in question.

 

“Uh- Sorry about that. Clarke, this is Anya.”

 

Clarke stared at the other girl, willing herself not to look too intimidated but the other girl was literally looking at her like Clarke was a bug under her shoe.

 

“Huh. Clarke. Your sister?” Anya asked, her eyes finding Bellamy’s again.

 

Bellamy’s face twisted somewhat.

 

“Uh no. Not my sister. Ex-step-sister. No longer step-sister.”

 

Anya chuckled, taking Bellamy’s hand and dragging him away.

 

“Well, come on, we’re waiting on you.”

 

Bellamy turned back to Clarke but allowed himself to be led away.

 

“Be careful, Princess. Don’t do anything stupid. I’m in the corner if you need me.”

 

And with that, he was gone and she was crushed just like that bug under Anya’s stiletto boots.

 

It was stupid, she knew. It wasn’t like anything could ever  _ happen _ between her and Bellamy. But still, she couldn’t help but feel insignificant in that moment.

 

She steeled her spine and vowed that she was going to forget it and have a good time. That  _ had _ been the plan, after all.

 

So she found Raven and Wick who  _ had _ found the alcohol and got to work. She was feeling delightedly buzzed when she noticed that the game of beer pong happening was coming to a close and the same couple that had won the previous game had won this one as well.

 

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just her stupid competitive nature, but damn it, she wanted to show them up.

 

“Raven.” She said, her voice deeper than usual. “Do you play beer pong?”

 

The other girl turned from where she was making out with her boyfriend to look at Clarke.

 

“Mmm not really. I’m not very  _ good _ at it, anyways.”

 

Clarke sighed, looking around, before deciding to just head in the direction of the game and find someone nearby who could join her.

 

The losing couple was one cup from their demise when she made it and she looked around at the spectators for a potential partner.

 

“Hey there.” 

 

She turned around to find an attractive, frat boy-type guy behind her.

 

Cute enough, she supposed.

 

He was doing what Bellamy had earlier, his eyes trailing up and down her body, but unlike with Bellamy, she wanted to roll her eyes instead of allow it to continue.

 

“Hi.” She greeted, her voice abrupt, leaving no room for miscommunication.

 

“You need a partner, dollface?”

 

She started to speak up to tell him ‘No, she didn’t. That she’d rather  _ not play  _ than have to play with an asshole like him” when the voice of a different asshole spoke up behind her.

 

“No thanks, dick, she has a partner.”

 

For the second time that evening, she turned to find Bellamy standing over her shoulder. This time, he was glaring hatefully at her would-be partner.

 

“Whatever, bro, I thought she was alone.” She vaguely heard the guy behind her say, but she was too busy looking at Bellamy.

 

He finally let up on the death glare and looked down at her too.

 

“You know how to play beer pong?” She asked curiously.

 

He smirked.

 

“I was the star quarterback, Princess. I think it would be  _ much _ weirder if I  _ didn’t _ know how to play.”

 

She stared him down ruthlessly.

 

“Well, you better not slow me down.”

 

His smirk broadened and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

The losing couple lost at that moment, cheers ringing out in the little corner of the house. The winning couple sought out a new team and Bellamy spoke up before she could.

 

“We’ll play.” He took Clarke’s hand and led her to the other side of the table.

 

“What about your girlfriend? Where is she at?” Clarke asked curiously, looking around for the tall woman.

 

He snorted, setting up their cups.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend, Clarke. And I don’t know, somewhere over there.” He vaguely gestured to the other side of the room.

 

She tried her hardest to ignore the pleased feeling in her stomach at his indifference.

 

The other team really were as good as they appeared to be as they sunk two balls straight away and got another turn.

 

“You better not be lying to me, Blake.” Clarke growled before turning back her cup.

 

She felt Bellamy chuckle against her side after he finished drinking, and they snapped up the balls as they came across the table, this time not landing in any cup.

 

Bellamy expertly tossed his ball across the table and it landed in a cup. He turned to her, grinning and she grinned back.

 

Game on.

 

Back and forth, the game continued until finally each team had one cup left and suddenly the cocky team across from them was sweating for the first time all night.

 

Oh, and it was her turn, of course.

 

Bellamy had just missed his shot and cursed profusely, turning apologetically to Clarke.

 

“Come on, you got this. I believe in you.”

 

Again, it was stupid, really, and it was only a game of beer pong. 

 

But she wanted to make Bellamy happy. She wanted him to be impressed with her.

 

She lined up her shot and took it, holding her breath as she watched it sink into the cup on the other side.

 

“YES!” Bellamy shouted beside her.

 

She screamed, her arms reaching high into the air in her exultation. Without thinking, she turned to Bellamy, throwing her arms around him and he threw his around her. His arms crushed her to his chest, lifting her feet off the ground somewhat as he laughed against the hair on the top of her head. His hands slid up her bare back and unintentionally burrowed underneath the thick tie at the top of her dress.

 

They stayed that way for a beat before her breath hitched and he returned her to the floor, stepping back respectfully.

 

“Um. Good job.” She said, her breathing strained and shallow.

 

He smiled a small smile.

 

“You too.”

 

“Ugh, are you done now? I’m ready to leave.” A whiny voice came from beside them and she turned to see Anya, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

Bellamy’s grin fell but he nodded.

 

“Sure.”

 

Clarke looked around for Raven but didn’t see her and she really wanted to go home too.

 

“Um, actually, Bellamy…” She trailed off until he turned again, his eyes finding hers. “Do you mind giving me a ride home? I came here with Raven and I don’t see her. I’m pretty tired.”

 

Bellamy nodded, swallowing.

 

“Yeah, sure. Come on, Princess.”

 

Anya grabbed Bellamy’s hand suddenly, squeezing it tightly and all but pulling him out the front door.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at the other girl’s obvious display of possessiveness but inwardly smirked at Bellamy’s insistence that she wasn’t his girlfriend.

 

Once they were in Bellamy’s SUV, Clarke in the back and Anya in the front seat, she allowed herself to relax, leaning back against the seat and luxuriating in her delighted buzz.

 

“Honestly, Bellamy, you can’t  _ seriously  _ think Zeus was the bad guy in this situation? He was the one who actually made Hades bring Persephone  _ back. _ ”

 

Anya and Bellamy were arguing about the myth of Hades and Persephone, Bellamy (rightfully) saying that Zeus’ actions in the story did not make up for a lifetime of being whiny and terrible.

 

“Actually,” Clarke spoke up, unable to listen to the girl go on any longer. “Zeus only made Hades give up Persephone because he was getting too many complaints from other gods and the mortals to do something about it. If he actually cared about Persephone and the fact that his brother abducted her, he would’ve intervened long before the effects of her absence were noticed. But he didn’t; therefore, he’s  _ still _ an asshole.”

 

Anya looked shocked that Clarke even spoke, much less that she knew anything on the subject matter and she failed to come up with any sort of comeback.

 

Looking up to the rearview mirror, she noticed Bellamy’s eyes were still on the road but he was smiling that small smile of his.

 

She felt herself blush at his approval.

 

They dropped Anya off first. In spite of Clarke’s efforts, the girl still continued to talk all the way home. When they reached her apartment, she immediately got out of the car.

 

“Be right back, Princess.” Bellamy said, exiting his side of the vehicle.

 

She didn’t want to be a stalker or anything, but she watched him follow Anya as she walked up the steps to her apartment door. She watched as the two of them seemed to argue for a second before Anya nodded and Bellamy leaned over, kissing her on the lips.

 

Clarke’s fingers clenched into fists unexpectedly and she inhaled sharply at the sight.

 

She turned around in her seat, bring her feet up underneath her and crossing her arms underneath her chest, holding her sides and comforting herself.

 

It could’ve been seconds or minutes later, but Bellamy’s door opened again and he sat in the driver’s seat.

 

“Did you want to get up front?” He asked.

 

She shook her head in response, unable to speak. 

 

Bellamy looked up at her through the mirror but she looked away, moving her gaze to the window of her door.

 

She heard him sigh and then they were moving.

 

Her heart ached and she wanted to throw up.

 

_ Stupid Clarke. Did you really think tonight changed anything? _

 

By the time they reached Clarke’s house, she practically raced out the door to the entrance, her shoes in her hand, and she could hear bellamy behind her, running to keep up.

 

“Clarke!” He called after her, but she kept moving, unlocking the door and rushing inside.

 

She had made it two steps into the foyer when she felt hands on her arms, turning her around to face him.

 

“What?” She asked, her voice hoarse.

 

“What’s  _ wrong? _ Are you okay?”

 

She squeezed her eyes shut.

 

“I’m fine, Bellamy! I’m fine!”

 

His right hand released its hold, trailing fingers up and down her arm soothingly.

 

“Come on, just tell me? Did something happen at the party?”

 

She huffed and wiggled out of his grasped, stepping out of his arms.

 

“Nothing happened at the party, Bellamy. It was fine. Everything is fine, you’re being dramatic.”

 

She turned and walked toward the kitchen, but she could feel Bellamy behind her as she moved.

 

“I’m not being dramatic. You  _ were _ fine but now you’re not, so tell me what’s wrong.”

 

She turned around pushing him back somewhat.

 

“Nothing’s wrong!” She hissed, trying to be quiet so as not to wake her dad.

 

Bellamy’s eyes narrowed then, his hands trapping hers on his chest.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, huh?”

 

Suddenly, she found herself being pushed backwards two steps by his body weight, her back digging somewhat into the countertop behind her.

 

She gasped at the feeling of his chest against hers.

 

“Listen, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’m just trying to help you.” His voice was soft and she could feel it straight to her core, her  _ actual  _ core throbbing with need beneath her dress.

 

“You’re not my brother, Bellamy! I don’t need you to fix everything!”

 

He leaned his head forward then, his hands resting on the countertop on either side of her, his face tucked into her collarbone as he chuckled.

 

“You think that’s why I care, huh? You think I think of you as my sister?”

 

She paused, considering his words, understanding, but not quite.

 

At once, she was lifted into the air and she gasped again, clinging to Bellamy, trying to gain her equilibrium. He sat her down on top of the countertop and stepped between her legs in an instant.

 

“Oh God.” She said, her voice breathy and aware.

 

She could feel him, then.

 

_ All _ of him.

 

“Does it  _ feel _ like I think of you as my sister?” He asked, his voice harsh and rough.

 

Her breathing was uneven, leaving her light-headed, and she couldn’t even believe this was happening. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

 

Suddenly, he disappeared and she was grasping at thin air. 

 

Bellamy was still there, but standing five feet away, his hands running through his hair roughly.

 

“Wait-” She breathed, reaching out to him.

 

But he was already gone, leaving her sitting on the kitchen counter.

 


	2. With a Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is heeereeee!
> 
> So I'll be up front with you.
> 
> This is 60 percent smut. Also, I've never written this particular type of smut and I'm completely out of my comfort zone so hopefully it doesn't suck.
> 
> Anywho. Enjoy!
> 
> See you on the flip side ;)

He wasn’t there the next morning.

 

She was fully prepared to question him, to get all the answers to everything she had been wondering since the night before.

 

What _was_ that?

 

He was attracted to her too?

 

Why did he run away?

 

How long had he felt this way?

 

_Why did he fucking run away?_

 

_God._

 

She angrily sipped her coffee on the bar stool at the island and considered the situation.

 

Okay, so maybe they were both drunk.

 

Maybe.

 

Okay, they were.

 

He probably regretted it then. It was just the alcohol talking and once he realized what he said, he left, too embarrassed to actually let her down gently.

 

She wanted to be angry, she did, but instead she just felt… _sad._

 

For a little while there, she had thought that he returned the attraction, but now? Now she just knew what it was like to feel _wanted_ by _Bellamy_ , but he hadn’t really wanted her after all.

 

It was like… Having everything she ever wanted only to find out five seconds later that it was all a dream, a cruel joke.

 

“Good morning, cupcake!” Her dad greeted as he walked into the kitchen, stopping by the refrigerator to grab the milk.

 

“Morning, dad.” She mumbled into her cup, refusing to make eye contact, afraid he might see through her like glass.

 

“Well that’s a friendly greeting.” He returned sarcastically.

 

She watched silently as he grabbed a glass and poured some milk, and she realized all at once that it was the same spot where she and Bellamy had-

 

“Uh, dad.” She said quickly. “Can I have some of that?” She asked, pointing to the milk.

 

He turned.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure, sweetheart.” He walked over to her then, pouring a little milk in her coffee, and her breathing felt somewhat more normal.

 

She made a mental note to fully sanitize that part of the counter later today.

 

“Well, I need to be heading to the university. Got any big plans today?” He asked then took a sip of his milk.

 

“Nah, not really. Might text Raven.”

 

“Okay, well have fun, honey. Bellamy and I will probably be at work all day.”

 

She nodded and stared at her coffee like it was the most interesting thing she’d ever seen.

 

After he was gone, she did, in fact, text Raven, and a few hours later, they were cruising through the shopping district in her Jeep.

 

“Where did you go last night?” Raven asked as Clarke changed gears.

 

“I was tired, I had Bellamy give me a ride home.”

 

Raven giggled.

 

“Oh, right. Bellamy. I saw you two playing beer pong. You know, if I were a casual observer, I would never guess he was your step-brother.”

 

“He’s not my step-brother.” She said harshly. Clarke realized a little late that she probably came back with that a little too quickly.

 

“HA! I KNEW it!” Raven said victoriously, her finger in the air. “You’re sleeping with Bellamy!”

 

“I am NOT sleeping with Bellamy!” She said, panicked.

 

“Well, fine, you WANT to sleep with Bellamy.” Raven was full out grinning now, doing a dance in her seat. “If it makes you feel any better, been there, done that, and it was a long time ago, but still easily one of the best dicks in my sexual history.”

 

“UGH. RAVEN. Stop, I do not want to know this.”

 

Honestly, she didn’t _want_ to be reminded that Bellamy had slept with Raven, but she _did_ tuck that little piece of knowledge about his dick away in the darkest corners of her mind to revisit when she was alone.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know I’m not even remotely interested in him. I just wanted to weasel the truth out of you.”

 

Clarke sighed rubbing her forehead with one hand while the other drove.

 

“It’s not _new_ Raven, I had a crush on Bellamy a long time before our parents were even _married._ Attraction isn’t something that just… goes away. And it’s _just_ base level attraction.”

 

Raven snorted and leaned back in her seat.

 

“Sure it is. Look, all I’m saying is he’s definitely on the same wavelength, if you know what I mean.”

 

Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Raven laughed.

 

“I’m talking about Bellamy being equally willing to give it to you good, woman.”

 

“Oh God.” She groaned. “Please stop talking.”

 

“What?? I thought it would make you happy!”

 

“Bellamy does _not_ want to sleep with me.”

 

When Raven didn’t respond after a beat, she looked over to find the other girl staring at her incredulously.

 

“You’re kidding me, right? That guy has had it bad for you for _years._ Honestly, I was trying to wait for you two to get it together on your own, but it’s just becoming _sad._ ”

 

Clarke had stopped breathing at that point and Raven apparently took that as her sign to continue.

 

“Seriously.  I know you’ve been like, secretly in love with him for forever and I don’t know how long he’s felt the same, but I know for a _fact_ that the reason he was so pissed at you for moving away to college was because he didn’t want you to go. It wasn’t because he thought you were spoiled and ungrateful or whatever shit he said, it was because he wanted you _here with him._ ”

 

Her heart was hammering so loud in her chest she thought it might escape.

 

“And then you left and started dating other people and the poor boy almost had a nervous breakdown. And I know this because I’m good friends with Miller too, Bellamy just doesn’t know that.”

 

Miller was one of Bellamy’s best friends and apparently he and Raven were chummy now too.

 

Small world.

 

“Whatever, Raven. That means nothing. He was just worried about me.”

 

Raven chuckled mirthlessly.

 

“Yeah, worried you were going to find someone else, fall in love, and his heart would be shattered even further.”

 

Clarke didn’t know what to think, really. Was Raven serious? Was that really how Bellamy felt?

 

It did make some sense in the overall picture of things.

 

Eventually, Raven let the subject drop and they continued their trek to the mall.

 

They shopped for a little while and ran into a lot of people from high school. Clarke wanted to avoid them all completely, but Raven was still social with a lot of them since she chose to go to UCLA.

 

On their way back to Clarke’s house, Raven’s boyfriend Wick called, so Clarke told her to invite him to the house and they would all hang out by their pool. No one was home when they arrived so she and Raven went upstairs to change into swimsuits.

 

The cool water in the pool was just what she needed to shock her system and the smell of the chemicals was doing miracles to clear her sinuses.

 

When Wick arrived, Raven left the pool to greet him at the door.

 

“Clarke, this is Jackson.”

 

She looked up from her float to see a second man with Raven and Wick.

 

Jackson turned out to be pretty friendly and while she originally worried Raven was trying to set her up, he assured her that this wasn’t the case and that he wasn’t even interested in women. The four of them swam around in the pool and played stupid pool games, laughing and soaking up the sun.

 

They continued for about two hours when Raven announced that she had to get going because she had class that evening.

 

“Alright, well you guys drive safely. I’ll probably just stay out here for a little while longer.”

 

Raven nodded and the two guys waved on their way out.

 

Clarke sighed, leaning back into the cool water and letting the sun cover her body as she floated on its surface.

 

The sound of the water felt calming as it flowed outside of her ears, the filter circulating the water’s motion.

 

She would later blame her deep relaxation for the fact that she didn’t hear someone enter the pool or even feel them as they walked up beside her. In fact, she didn’t notice anything until suddenly, there was a hand wrapped around her waist, squeezing.

 

Gasping, she shot up in the water, her feet flipping underneath the surface as she paddled to keep her head above water.

 

She felt light-headed by the sudden movement but even more so at the sight of Bellamy Blake with water dripping down his torso.

 

“Do you get off on scaring me?” She asked, her voice weak and unprepared.

 

He smirked and started walking toward her and she swam backwards toward the wall.

 

“Oh I get off on a lot of things about you, Princess.”

 

Her breath hitched and she finally reached the side of the pool. She clinged to the side, one hand on the edge of the pool at her head while she faced Bellamy.

 

“You know,” He began as he stopped a foot in front of her, his hand returning to her waist, his fingers pressing into her lower back. “I sat upstairs on your balcony for the last hour watching you and your friends play around down here.”

 

“You know,” She countered. “Most people would say your pattern of behavior closely aligns with stalking.”

 

He chuckled and while she knew she sounded more confident than she felt, his laugh made her fall apart just a little more.

 

“I find that I do some really stupid shit when it comes to you.” He looked behind him at where her friends had just left. “Who was the new guy?”

 

His voice was far too deep and rough to be simple curiosity and she allowed herself a small smile.

 

“Raven’s boyfriend’s friend.” When Bellamy’s eyes narrowed, she huffed and turned, swimming to the edge of the pool where she could climb out.

 

She _had_ been expecting him to follow her into the house, but she definitely hadn’t been expecting him to follow her up the stairs, stopping her bodily at the top and preventing her from retreating into her bedroom.

 

“Come on, don’t walk away. I’m sorry about what I did last night. I shouldn’t have.”

 

She scoffed. Of course he would think that was why she was upset with him. The fact that he left her with the female version of blue balls.

 

Blue vagina?

 

She huffed.

 

“Where’s your girlfriend, Bellamy?”

 

He look confused for a second, but he stepped closer and her back hit the wall.

 

“I told you, she’s not my girlfriend.”

 

This time, her eyes narrowed.

 

“Not what it looked like to me.”

 

A look of understanding dawn across his face.

 

“That’s why you were upset last night? Because you saw me kiss Anya?”

 

She refused to back down, her glare harsh and unforgiving, so he continued.

 

“Clarke. I had just _turned her down._ I was trying to be nice. It was a kiss goodnight after a bad date. We are in the same program so I thought it best to try and end things on good terms, at least.”

 

He looked so earnest as he said it that she knew he wasn’t lying..

 

“And then what? Corner me in the kitchen and then just _leave_ me there?”

 

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand on his hip.

 

“Yeah, not my finest hour, but we were both _drunk_.” His eyes were full of regret. “I didn’t want you to do something you’d regret and-”

 

He paused.

 

In that moment, she could almost hear her racing heart, the fluttering of her pulse beneath her skin.

 

“And what, Bellamy?”

 

He was looking at her so intensely she thought she might burst, leaving a scorch mark on her dad’s kitchen floor.

 

Exhaling, he stood up a little straighter.

 

“And I don’t know where we go from here, Clarke.”

 

Not what she’d been expecting.

 

“W-What do you mean?”

 

He licked his bottom lip and her eyes followed the movement with interest.

 

“I mean you’re- You’re _you_ , alright. You’re smart, you’re beautiful, and you’ve got this whole world open to you that I-”

 

“You think I’m beautiful?” She interjected, and hesitantly, she took a step forward, the tips of her breasts just brushing his chest, the cooling, wet material of her bathing suit pressing against his skin.

 

He inhaled quickly at her movement and gave her a look of mocking disbelief.

 

“You know you’re gorgeous, Princess.”

 

She smiled then, the biggest smile she could remember bearing in a very long time.

 

He continued.

 

“And I can’t really-”

 

Pushing up on her toes, she cut off whatever he was going to say with her lips, finally giving in to what she had wanted to do for most of her life, post-puberty.

 

He responded almost immediately, his hands coming up to either side of her head, pulling her in closer so that her chest was pressed against him completely. When she struggled to keep herself grounded to the floor on her toes, he bent down to meet her in the middle.

 

She pulled away, smiling and he did the same, leaning his forehead against hers.

 

“That felt- So good.” She breathed out, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck where droplets of pool water were still clinging to his skin.

 

“Yeah?” His voice was deep and shaky, like he was struggling to keep himself together.

 

“Yeah.” She reached up to grab one of his hands and together, she moved their hands to the tie at the back of her neck holding her swimsuit in place. “But you know what would feel even _better?_ ” She whispered, her voice dropping in register as her eyes bore into his.

 

He smirked then, obviously understanding her request.

 

He leaned down until his lips were next to her ear.

 

“Yeah, Princess.” His hands pulled the string to release her tie. “I do.”

 

He leaned back a little and the now untied strings fell forward, his hands reaching up to tug them away from her body and exposing her breasts to the chilly air of the hallway.

 

His lips found her collarbone, licking into the hollow there, and she groaned pulling him backwards with her until she was leaning against the wall.

 

She felt fingers move around her back to her other tie and soon, it too was undone, and quickly, Bellamy had tugged the top off of her completely and dropped it to the floor.

 

“B-Bellamy.” She whimpered as his hands slowly made their way up her body, one stopping at her hip to play with the tie on her swim bottoms, the other cupping her heavy breast, fingers pulling at her stiff nipple, tugging it out and away from her.

 

“Mmhmm?” He hummed against her sternum, where his lips were trailing downward between her breasts and up to her left nipple, first licking and then encasing it in his hot mouth.

 

“O-Oh. Um.”

 

She was having trouble concentrating as his hands had finally begun to pull at the tie at her hip.

 

“You’re gonna have to use your words, Princess.”

 

One tie was gone, the front of her swimsuit falling down and exposing most of her, but he didn’t seem interested in fooling with the other tie. Instead, his fingers trailed inward to her pussy, biting lightly against the fleshy side of her breast when he found her dripping wet.

 

“If someone walks in right now-“ She started, unwilling to admit who the most likely person to walk in would be. “We are in full view of the front door.”

 

He chuckled and rather than move them to a more appropriate location, his fingers continued their movements, finally dipping between her lower lips to her entrance, seeking to coat them in her arousal.

 

She started to speak again but her words faded into a moan when he unexpectedly pushed a finger inside of her, the thickness of it causing her head to fall back against the wall behind her and a loud moan to leave her hoarse throat.

 

“ _Jesus,_ Clarke.” He groaned into her breast, his finger sliding out of her before pushing back inside a little more quickly, her walls slowly adjusting to the invasion. “So fucking _tight,_ Princess.”

 

She whimpered and nodded. His fingers were _much_ larger than her own and when he finally added a second, she had trouble even staying on her feet, the feeling was so intense and unfamiliar.

 

“Has it been a while?” He asked, finally pulling away to look her in the eyes.

 

He seemed so worried about hurting her that she couldn’t even bring herself to lie.

 

“Ah-“ She moaned as he pushed back inside yet again, his eyes on hers, and her orgasm quickly approached with his rapidly increased pace. “Y-yeah. You could say that.”

 

He continued for a few seconds until suddenly, he paused and she groaned, her head shooting up from its place on the wall to stare at him with wide eyes.

 

“What the fuck, Bellamy? Don’t stop. _Please._ ”

 

His eyes were still clouded with some sort of emotion but he spurred back into action, this time seemingly with more purpose, his thumb finding her clit, and before she knew it, she was shivering in his arms.

 

She gasped, her eyes closing and her head falling back once more as her orgasm rushed through her.

 

Sure, she had given herself orgasms before. Had even bought a vibrator her freshman year of college, but _God_ it was _nothing_ like coming on Bellamy’s fingers. She moaned, pressing against them again, moving herself up and down on the fingers that were still inside of her, desperate for another one.

 

“Clarke.” His deep, raspy voice finally spoke and she moaned in response, still moving against him, willing him to continue, to give her another orgasm. “ _Princess._ ”

 

He gently removed his fingers from inside of her and she wanted to cry a little at their absence, her opening eagerly clenching around the nothing he left in his wake.

 

“Yes, Bellamy?” She asked, her voice breathless and just a tad bit frustrated.

 

“Are…” He trailed off, his hand reaching up to bring her head down so she was looking into his eyes again. “Are you a virgin?”

 

She bit down on her bottom lip, considering how best to answer.

 

If she was truthful, would he still fuck her? Should she lie?

 

His eyes narrowed.

 

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Princess, I can see you thinking about it.”

 

She sighed, her hands that had been resting on his shoulders, moved to his waist, her thumbs tracing back and forth across his hip bones.

 

“What would happen if I said ‘yes?’” She asked, her voice quiet and uncertain.

 

He groaned and fell forward, his forehead pressing against the wall beside her.

 

“I-I was saving myself.”

 

He leaned back then, disbelief etched across his face.

 

“For Luke Perry.”

 

His eyes narrowed and his right hand returned, wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

 

“Luke Perry, huh?” He taunted, trying and failing to hide his smile as he leaned forward and started to press wet kisses along her jawline.

 

“Yeah. He’s just-“ She groaned. “He’s just so dreamy.”

 

She could feel his chest rise and fall as he chuckled and then suddenly he was gone, pushing off of her and pulling her with him.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked, out of breath, as he rushed them along the hallway until they reached her door.

 

“Your bedroom.”

 

She couldn’t help the delighted grin that spread across her face.

 

“Does that mean you’re still going to fuck me?”

 

He pushed open the door and pulled her inside, turning her quickly and pressing her up against the wood.

 

“You thought I wouldn’t want to fuck you if you told me you were a virgin?” He asked, his voice genuinely confused and his face somewhat amused.

 

“Well, I never know with you. One minute you’ve got me on the kitchen counter, pressing your dick against me and the next you’re running away like I have a disease.”

 

He kissed her, his teeth pulling lightly at her bottom lip, before releasing her again.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m gonna fuck you. This just changes things.”

 

He pulled away, taking her with him until they reached her bed and he playfully tossed her on top of the bedspread before quickly maneuvering them both so that he was on top of her.

 

“Changes things how, exactly?” Her voice had regained its raspiness now that he confirmed his intentions were still the same.

 

His left hand pulled at the remaining tie on her bikini bottoms and released the knot, the last of the fabric falling away to expose her sex to his gaze.

 

“It means I’m not gonna fuck you against the wall at the top of the staircase for your first time.”

 

Her bottoms were gone, then, and Bellamy was between her legs, pushing her knees apart as he moved toward her pussy with renewed vigor.

 

“Oh my God,” She breathed.

 

Suddenly, his tongue was _there,_ licking a sure path from her entrance to her clit, circling it with slow patience before making his way back down.

 

Her whimpers turned into moans as he continued teasing her clit with his fingers and his tongue finally pressed up inside of her.

 

It felt _so different_ , but so _good._

 

He pulled away, his mouth moving to her clit once more and his fingers coming up to her entrance. He pressed one inside before quickly adding a second, her body having adjusted to the width beforehand.

 

“Can you take one more for me, baby?” He asked and she nodded before remembering he probably couldn’t see her.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

The third finger felt more jarring than the first two, the stretch more uncomfortable, but he went slowly, easing her into the feeling of being filled .

 

“Oh _god._ ” She groaned as she started to get used to it, his tongue having returned to her clit to aid in her arousal.

 

Soon, it only felt good again, her whimpering louder than before as she grew closer and closer to her peak.

 

Her mind was clouded with need, her body aching, and all she could think about was getting him inside of her.

 

“Come on.” He breathed. “Almost there.”

 

His tongue made its way back to her clit and within seconds she was done, her second orgasm shattering her into thousands of tiny pieces so that it was a solid ten seconds later when she finally came back down. She flushed as she registered that she could _hear_ Bellamy’s continued ministrations on her body, the sounds much _wetter_ than she’d ever heard them.

 

“So good.” He mumbled as he slowly pulled out.

 

Her legs instinctively closed around his head as her body reacted to the sensitive action.

 

“It’s okay.” He whispered and she felt his lips kiss the inside of her thigh until he was finally above her once more, his face covered in her arousal. “How was that, Princess?” He teased.

 

She smiled.

 

“Not bad for the first time, I guess, but I think you can do better.”

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do you now?”

 

His lips descended on hers and she found she didn’t mind the taste of herself at all, especially when it was Bellamy who was covered in it.

 

She could feel his arousal pressing against the flimsy fabric of his swim trunks as he leaned over her and she instinctually shifted her hips upward, craving the feeling of him against her pussy.

 

“Ready so soon?” He asked, his voice somewhat surprised as he pulled away to look at her again.

 

She nodded with a slight smile, her toes coming up to the waistband of his swim trunks and dipping underneath, pushing them downward.

 

He cursed and fiddled with the tie at the front of them, releasing the pressure so that she could push them down his thighs and then he kicked them off himself.

 

Unable to resist any longer, her hand reached down between the two of them, wrapping around his dick experimentally, feeling the weight of it in her hand.

 

When she discovered she couldn’t wrap her fingers around him completely, her eyes immediately shifted downward, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

 

He laughed outright, pulling away from her and raising to his knees, wrapping her hand in his and slowly moving them back and forth, up and down his length so that she could see.

 

“Mmmm, Bellamy?” She asked, her voice high pitched and maybe a tad bit unsure.

 

“Yeah, Princess?” His voice sounded wrecked and she felt a rush of pride knowing that it was all because of _her._

 

“This might be a stupid question, but uh..” His eyes opened to look at her. “Will this actually fit inside of me?”

 

He smiled, and it wasn’t the mocking _you’re cute_ kind of smile, but a genuine one. A smile that made her _believe_ that he adored her.

 

They continued their lazy strokes and Bellamy’s other hand reached forward, his fingers finding her pussy once more, teasing her entrance with the tips of two fingers.

 

“Well. Maybe not all of it. Especially not the first time.”

 

She pouted and he laughed a little at her reaction.

 

“Don’t worry, it will still feel good. And we can work on it, if you really want.”

 

She nodded, her hand squeezing just a tad bit harder as she watched him react to the pressure, his eyes closing in pleasure.

 

“Oh, I want.”

 

His eyes opened.

 

“Is that so?”

 

He removed their hands then, moving forward once more so that his face was hovering above hers and she could feel his dick against her entrance, the feeling of it intimidating, to say the least.

 

“Yeah.” She breathed. “I want to take all of you. It’s all I ever think about.”

 

He groaned and leaned forward, his forehead pressing into her shoulder, before his mouth found her breast once more.

 

“Me too, Princess. Me too.” He whispered, his teeth pulling lightly her nipple.

 

She ground up against him, her slickness coating his dick deliciously, begging him to just _do it._

 

“Easy.” He said, his voice calm and even. “Birth control? Condoms?”

 

Her hands pulled him up to her face, her eyes finding his.

 

“I’ve been on birth control since 16 for other reasons and I’ve never slept with anyone.”

 

He swallowed, his hand gripping her hip tightly.

 

“I’m clean. Haven’t had sex since my last test.”

 

She nodded and felt his hand reach between them, grabbing his dick and slowly pressing the tip against her opening.

 

“You’re sure?” He asked, his voice deep and somewhat strained.

 

Instead of answering, she reached up, bringing his lips to hers.

 

He kissed her deeply, drawing her breath out of her body, his teeth biting down on her bottom lip as he pressed himself inside of her, slowly at first, just the tip.

 

She whimpered, her head falling back against the bed again, eyes closed, willing herself to relax.

 

“It’s okay.” He murmured, and his fingers returned to her clit, slowly circling, and the sensitivity distracted her from the inevitable pain, her muscles unclenching somewhat.

 

It wasn’t anything like she had ever expected it to be. She had been told it would hurt, of course, but it wasn’t the usual type of pain.

 

As he pressed further inside of her, she could _feel_ herself stretch to accommodate his dick, and that was the best way to describe it - Stretching. It didn’t seem to stop either as he kept pressing further and further, a pinching sensation keeping her from completely enjoying it at first.

 

Even still, there was just something about being _connected_ with Bellamy, in this way, that made her so unbearably _hot._ His chest was pressed against hers, her breasts squeezed against his flesh as he lowered himself further inside her.

 

She clung to him, her arms wrapping themselves around his back, her legs locking behind him, holding him to her until finally, he stopped moving.

 

“ _So good._ ” He groaned, his face falling into her neck. “ _Jesus.”_

 

She whimpered again, nodding against the top of his head, her hands rubbing up and down his back.

 

“Did- Did I take all of it?” She asked, her voice shaky with need.

 

He looked up at her, his eyes dark with simmering desire, and leaned in to kiss the top of her sternum.

 

“Most of it, Princess.” His gravelly tone making her pussy clench instinctively and Bellamy moan lightly. “But don’t worry. We’ll get there, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” She breathed. “It feels so good now.” She admitted, the initial shock of it having worn off, and all she wanted was for him to _move._

 

Bellamy’s smirk returned, his fingers brushing the hair from her eyes.

 

“Mmm.” He hummed, his hips retreating, his dick sliding out of her smoothly and slowly. “Let’s see if we can’t make it feel even better.”

 

She nodded and moaned at his motions, his dick leaving her half full and then suddenly pressing forward inside of her again, much faster this time.

 

“Yessss” She hissed, the unexpected motion combined with Bellamy’s continued ministrations on her clit left her feeling a little breathless. The feeling of being filled so completely a sensation she had previously been unfamiliar with and yet now, it felt like her body was _craving_ it.

 

“Like that?” He asked, his tone teasing, but still serious, and she knew that he really wanted to please her.

 

He pulled out faster this time, a little further away, before thrusting inside again.

 

Soon, his pace was quick and Clarke lost the ability to control the noises she was making, the moans and whimpers from _both_ of them filling the space of her bedroom, and she was suddenly thankful no one was home. The solid wood bed moved slightly, the headboard just tapping the wall behind her and the sounds of her wetness from earlier were only amplified now, along with the noise of his skin slapping against hers.

 

Bellamy’s hand gripped her thigh, bending it at the knee and bringing it up to her chest, and then he was even deeper and she gasped at the sensation.

 

“Come on.” He whispered, his lips bending down to capture her nipple once more.

 

She wouldn’t have believed it to be possible, and maybe it was that she was already sensitive from her previous two orgasms, but she could feel a third rapidly approaching. Her hips rose from the bed to meet his every thrust, her arms releasing his torso so she could lay back against the bed.

 

“S-So close.” She stuttered, her eyes closing as she struggled to collect her breathing.

 

His right hand left its place from where he had wrapped it around her waist back to her clit and started to rub in small, quick circles.

 

She gasped, her back arching off the bed again, her hands grasping his upper arms, nails digging into his flesh.

 

“That’s it.” He murmured, his mouth leaving her breasts to leave kisses along her collarbone.

 

This orgasm was much faster than the last two, but just as intense, quickly rushing from her head to her toes.

 

Her legs gave out, dropping from his waist to fall open at his sides.

 

His thrusts had slowed down and just when she thought she wouldn’t be able to take any more, she felt him release inside of her and watched his eyes close as he exhaled in a rush.

 

They both fought to control their breathing, Bellamy still holding himself up off of her torso.

 

When he slowly pulled out, she winced and concentrated on running her fingers down the bulging veins on his forearms.

 

He sighed and shifted, moving them so that he was lying beside her and she was gathered in his arms.

 

They lay there for a minute, their breathing returning to normal, slowly but surely. She felt his lips when they pressed against her forehead, lingering in a lasting kiss.

 

“Thanks.” She said and she barely even recognized the huskiness in her tone.

 

Bellamy’s chest rumbled as he chuckled.

 

“Why are _you_ thanking _me?_ ” He questioned, his voice equally wrecked and the inner Clarke purred at the effect she had on him.

 

“Well. You did just give me three orgasms. Not bad for the first time. Lesser men could never.”

 

He pushed her backwards then, his body landing on top of hers, pressing her deep into the mattress.

 

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not think about other men in context with you and your virginity.”

 

She grinned, her fingers trailing across his glistening chest.

 

“Are you saying that the thought of anyone else taking my virginity makes you irrationally angry?” She giggled at his frustrated huff.

 

“I would say its highly rational, actually.”

 

Her eyes found his when he pushed the hair out of her eyes.

 

“I’ve waited for this moment for so long.” He confessed. “I was worried it might not ever happen.”

 

Her hand cupped his cheek and her thumb rubbed back and forth along his cheekbone.

 

“But it did.”

 

He smiled a small smile.

 

“It did.”

 

She sighed, her hand falling to his shoulder once more.

 

“What now?” Her hesitant question came.

 

He grinned.

 

“You mean, you can’t guess what happens next?”

 

His eyebrows wiggled and she laughed, slapping him on the chest.

 

“I mean outside of this room, Bellamy.”

 

His grin remained but he laid back on the bed, pulling her into his side once more.

 

“Well. We’ll figure it out. I can drive up to Berkeley most weekends.”

 

Her breath hitched when she realized she’d never told him her intentions for the fall.

 

“Bellamy…” She started. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Her breath was coming up short as she raced across campus, trying to make it to her Jeep.

 

The autumn leaves were crunching underneath her shoes and she struggled with trying not to slip on any of the piles at the side of the road.

 

The blaring sound of her phone ringing in her bag made her huff a sigh of inconvenience.

 

She flipped open the side of her messenger bag without looking, feeling around for the pocket holding her cell phone.

 

“Yeah?” She answered and internally cringed at how out of shape she sounded.

 

“You’re late, aren’t you?” Bellamy’s amused voice admonished through the phone.

 

“Listen, not all of us _work_ for family who will let us go at a reasonable time.”

 

“Your dad says ‘Hi’ by the way and he told me to tell you that you better not be late.”

 

Her eyes narrowed as she registered her dad’s threat, having finally reached the Jeep. She opened the door and threw her bag in the passenger seat hastily, tucking the phone under her cheek as she started the engine.

 

“Whatever. It’s not like this is anything _special_. It’s what? Number 5?”

 

“Clarke.” Bellamy admonished. “Be nice. Abby is a nice woman.”

 

Clarke snorted as she whipped out of the parking lot, her gaudy pink monstrosity of a dress swinging at the back of the vehicle in her rearview mirror.

 

“Yeah, sure. It’s not like I’m planning on living there much longer.’

 

She could hear Bellamy’s chuckle through the speaker.

 

“You know your dad doesn’t feel comfortable with you moving in with me just yet.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she looked both ways down the empty road before she deliberately ran a red light.

 

“Yeah well, I’m almost 22. Not sure he has a lot of options there.”

 

Bellamy snorted and she could hear him saying something to someone in the background.

 

“Yeah, well, he may be all happy that we’re together _now_ but I really don’t want to rock the boat just yet, Princess.”

 

The sound of the guests in the background were growing louder and she knew people were starting to arrive.

 

“This summer. That’s my final offer. I’ll stay in the mansion for this school year but then I want to be in your place by fall for my last year. Your apartment is closer to Otis anyways!”

 

“I don’t think proximity to your Art School is going to sway your dad, but we’ll come with something better, okay? In the meantime, are you almost here? I can see Abby peeking out behind the curtain in the back. She looks worried.”

 

Clarke humphed.

 

“She’ll be fine.”

 

“ _Clarke._ ”

 

“Yeah, yeah, five minutes. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Later that evening as they were assembled around the dining tables listening to the speeches, Bellamy leaned over, pulling her in close so he could whisper in her ear.

 

“Listen. We have a pool going as to who’s girl gets the bouquet. It’s up to two hundred dollars.”

 

She side eyed him, amused, and winked, kissing him on the cheek.

 

“It’s in the bag.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww - Anyone else hearing "Tenderness" y Saturday Night at the Movies in the background?
> 
> Cause I kind of was.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that one!
> 
> NOW!
> 
> Who wants input on what romantic comedy I write about next for this series?
> 
> I'll be posting a challenge on my Twitter page that involves this pic sometime in the next few days. Whoever wins the challenge, gets to pick my next RomCom!
> 
> So be on the look out @Mallidaywrites!
> 
> Chapter 2 of Mindless Dreaming is coming Sunday - See you then!
> 
> -Mally

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwww but whyyyyy, Bellamy? WHYYYYY??
> 
> Anywho.
> 
> Sound off in the comments and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Any other Clueless fans out there?? Can you see where I kept some things and changed some others??
> 
> AND THE BEER PONG SCENE, I HAD TO, I'M SORRY. BOB AND ELIZA WERE SO INSPIRING IN THEIR FUN-HAVING, IT JUST HAPPENED.
> 
> Also, Part 2 is coming TOMORROW, so no worries about a long wait.
> 
> Oh, and if you haven't already, go read chapter 1 of Mindless Dreaming! Summer fun, people!
> 
> Until then....
> 
> -Mally


End file.
